Parents with multiple young children may have difficulty transporting their children from place to place. Children are slow, easily distracted and, therefore, may lag behind their parents while the parents are trying to complete shopping tasks or get exercise in a limited amount of time. In response, many parents have purchased double strollers allowing the parent or other guardian to push two children simultaneously and thus allow them to more efficiently run errands, take walks, or jog. As such, a double stroller allows the parents or guardians more freedom than they would have with only a single stroller, especially while trying to manage two sleeping children.
Though double strollers have certain advantages, double strollers also have disadvantages. Double strollers are substantially larger than single strollers and are, therefore, more difficult to maneuver through doors and down aisles in stores. Typically, the benefits of being able to accommodate two children greatly offset these disadvantages. However, when the parent or guardian has only one child with them, the benefits of the double stroller are not realized but the disadvantages still exist.
Therefore, parents often buy two or more strollers to use at different times; a single stroller for times when they only have one child with them and a double stroller for when they need a stroller that will accommodate two children. This often creates its own set of problems. The multiple strollers must be stored and there is seldom room for both a folded double stroller and a folded single stroller in the trunk of a typical car or back of a sport utility vehicle.
Stroller manufacturers have attempted to solve this problem by providing a place for a second child to stand on the back of a single stroller or attachments that provide another seat for the second child that hangs under and slightly behind the seat of the single stroller. This provides a second seat for a child but the child is tucked close to the back of the front seat which may be uncomfortable, reduce the capacity of the under seat storage, and prevent the parent from hanging a bag on the handle bars.
There exists a need for a single stroller that may be conveniently converted to a double stroller. There is also a need for a conversion kit that converts the single stroller into a full double stroller that is capable of accommodating two children without loss of convenience for the parent or guardian.